The good and the bad
by JAC08
Summary: When something you least expect to happen happens how do the Smiths cope? Disclaimer: i do not own anything pertaining to the movie Mr. and Mrs. Smith including the charactors. and of course i own only the ones i created, and in which you don't recongniz
1. Chapter 1

The Good and the bad

Note: I don't not own any of the characters Mr. and Mrs. Smith they do not belong to me, so don't sue me!

Chapter 1

Jane Smith entered the office with a nagging feeling in her tummy. She did not feel right at all and the possibility that this was something she didn't want and was not planning for ate away at her by the second. All the possible what ifs ran through her mind, "What if were not ready for what's about to come?" "What if it's just simply not in our future?" "What if I'm horrible at it?" "What if John hates it?

Receptionist: "Mrs. Smith the doctor will be with you shortly you could go ahead and wait in his office."

Jane Smith: "Thank you I'll do that."

Man did she hate to wait not just for this but for anything in life. Everything had to be organized and planned and by the books. How does John word it again "anal".

Doctor: Well Mrs. Smith it's been a while since you've been here, what seems to be the problem?"

Jane Smith: "Well you see doctor I have been experiencing some sickness, how do I word this I feel like shit."

Doctor: "Ok in what way do you "feel like shit"?"

Jane Smith: "Well I'm always experiencing nausea and I do tend to vomit a couple times a day, I'm always tired and I find that I can't do the things that I was able to do before."

Doctor: "Well Jane it seems that you have a classic case of pregnancy, of course we would have to run some tests to be sure."

Jane Smith: "Where do I got to get these tests done?"

Doctor: "We have the equipment to run the tests right here so if you just follow Monica she'll show you what to do and I should have the results by tonight and I'll give you a call."

Jane Smith: "Thank you doctor"

Shit shit shit what was she going to do if in fact she was pregnant? How would John react they were doing way better then earlier on this year but they certainty wouldn't be ready for a baby. She wasn't going to get an abortion that seemed so cruel and she swore she would never do that. There was always adoption but… She would just have to talk to John about it and see where he stood.

Monica: "ok Mrs. Smith thank you and the doctor will give you a call with the results tonight."

Just as she was leaving the doctor's office her cell phone started to ring.

Jane: "Jane Smith speaking"

Person: " Hey honey what are you up to, I just called and wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight since we have something to celebrate."

Jane: "Hey baby, and what do we have to celebrate?"

John: "Baby are you feeling alright tonight's our 7 anniversary of marriage."

Jane: "Oh yeah I'm sorry baby I've just been so busy with work, and sure I would love to go out to dinner tonight."

John: "Ok I'll meet you at the house at…"

Jane: "7 like always"

At the restaurant the music was playing and the only two people were Jane and John, One of John's surprises to Jane that evening.

Waiter: "Champaign Mrs.?"

Jane: "No thanks I'll just take some ginger ale."

John: "What's wrong with you tonight babe?"

Before Jane could answer her cell phone rang interrupting them.

Jane: "Jane Smith speaking."

Person: "Mrs. Smith the test results have come back positive, now I would like to meet again with you and your husband to tell you what you should be expecting in the next little while and to give you a prescription for pre-natal vitamins.

Jane: "Of course thank you bye for now."

John: "Who was that?"

Jane: "Baby I have something to tell you and I'm just going to say it and then you could talk ok?"

John: "Honey you're starting to scare me what is it?"

Jane: I went to the doctor's today because I've been feeling under the weather for about a month now, and he ran some tests and it turns out that were pregnant.

John looks at her dumbfounded. Shit I knew he wasn't ready for this what are we going to do know?

John: "How did this happen?"

Jane: "Baby do I have to draw you a diagram from the like 10 times we make love in a day."

John: "Well this wasn't exactly what I was expecting, it better. Honey I know that we kind of just like rekindled our relationship so to say but I really think that this is the next step for us. This baby is the best thing to happen to our relationship in a long time."

Jane: "You're really fine with this?"

John: "of course I am I'm going to have a little boy to teach how to fight and play basket ball."

Jane: "How are you so sure it's going to be a boy?" she asked smiling

John: "Just call it father's intuition." He said smiling back at her

Jane: "Well my mother's intuition is saying it's going to be a little girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't not own any of the characters Mr. and Mrs. Smith they do not belong to me, so don't sue me!

Chapter 2

The next day John and Jane both made there way to the doctor's office.

John: "So baby it's been a while since I've been to one of these offices what are we supposed to do?"

Jane: "We wait out here until the receptionist Monica calls us and tells us to go in the room, and after that the doctor should be in the room with us shortly."

John: "Oh ok."

John: "And do we get to see the baby today on one of those TV thingy's?"

Jane: "No I don't think so honey we get to do that next week but I think today he can establish the estimated time that we conceived the baby."

John: "Honey that's so easy to figure out, it had to be like two months ago that night you know…with the leather."

Jane: "John there are other people here I don't want them hearing about our sex life thank you very much."

John: "Oh c'mon honey they could probably use some advice."

Jane: "I'm so not talking about this right now."

Monica: "Mr. and Mrs. Smith you can go wait in the room now the doctor should be with you shortly."

In the room waiting for the doctor, Jane and John wait for the doctor to come into the room.

John: "Baby I might be running a little late tonight because were having some trouble at the office."

Jane: "That's fine honey I should really hire someone to take more responsibilities off of my shoulders at work because if I'm going to do this mother thing I should do it all the way I guess."

John: "If that's what you want baby I understand and I promise that I'll try to be home more early especially when the baby comes."

Jane: "You know being an orphan really made me swear that I would give my child the world, I grew up with no parents and I don't want my child to."

John: "Don't worry baby that will never happen."

Doctor: "Hey kids how are you to doing today?"

John: "Great actually!"

Doctor: "And Mrs. Smith how are you are you still experiencing the nausea?"

Jane: "Yeah I am, but I heard that was to be expected when you pregnant."

Doctor: "Yes it is so don't worry. Now I want to tell you more about what you will be experiencing in next few months. Its perfectly normal to feel tired and not be able to do what you were able to do before Mrs. Smith, you may also have increased sex drive and such."

John: "What do you mean increased sex drive? It is alright for us to have…I mean you know …"

Jane: "Have sex"

Doctor: "Oh yes its perfectly fine, in fact its known to release pressure that might occur in the upcoming months and could help if your over due."

John: "Great! Well then that's settled honey…"

Jane: "John! Is that all doctor?" She asked silently laughing to herself.

Doctor: "Yes it is here is the prescriptions for your prenatal vitamins see you in a few months."

If you would have told Jane that she would be married and having a baby with a man that was an enemy which by the way she fell in love with she would have killed you. The fact of the matter was even though her and John had there problems she loved him more and more as time grew on, and now they would be starting a family of there own well that was exactly how did john word it again "the best thing to happen to our relationship in a long time."

As she sat at home waiting for John to come home (he had told her he was going to be a bit late) she thought of what it would be like to have a child. She often times picture what there children would look like but she never though that it would become a reality. She desperately wanted a little girl so she would be able to give her what her mother never could, but she knew John wanted a little boy. She resigned herself to the fact that as long as it was healthy she would love whatever she had so much.

John: "Honey I'm home."

Jane: "Hey baby, you know I was just thinking about what the doctor said to expect and I think he was right."

John: "about what?" he looks at her with a look of confusion.

Jane: "Oh about the increase sex drive."

They both smiled at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't not own any of the characters Mr. and Mrs. Smith they do not belong to me, so don't sue me!

Thank you to all the people who have commented on my fan fic, this is the first one I've wrote so I'm surprised that it's not completely awful. I'm going to be away on vacation for two weeks starting this Friday so I'll try to update everyday cause I'm going to be away. Thanks again its much appreciated! Now on to chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day John went to his office likewise so did Jane. Her long time friend worked with her, Astrid.

Astrid: "Hey Jane, how are you feeling today pregnancy can be a major bummer, I swear when I was pregnant with Nathan I wanted to murder Jack because he gets to come home rub my belly and there you go that's the toughest his parenting job will ever get I have to go through like 6 hours of labor.

Jane: "Astrid with the way Nathan looks at you and always wants to be around you isn't that payoff enough I mean he's a momma's boy.

Astrid: "yeah it is, no women are ever going to be good enough for him. But that doesn't make the pregnancy part any easier or less painful."

Jane: "I know I'm totally not looking forward to that, but in the end of it all I'll have a tiny baby that I can love."

Astrid: "Any mother's intuition on what it's going to be yet? Cause I know when I was pregnant with Nathan I knew it was going to be a boy and Jack could swear it was going to be a little girl for him to fawn over."

Jane: "Well I don't know I do have a feeling that it's going to be a girl, but we'll see I would love to have a little girl but really as long as its healthy that's all I care about."

Astrid: "Has John told his friend or family yet?"

Jane: "Family no, I'm thinking we'll have a barbecue and tell them friend I don't know he doesn't really like me that much."

Astrid: "Well that friend sounds like a real winner, what an idiot."

Jane: "Listen Astrid I wanted to ask you something I want you to run the company for me, because if I'm going to have this baby I have to decrease my stress level."

Astrid: "I totally understand I mean with all the things that can go wrong in a pregnancy now-a-days I would be happy to help."

Jane: "Yeah, because I'm not going to be in as much starting today, I'll probably be working from home a lot I just need you to keep shop up here."

Astrid:" Yeah I totally understand you're probably tried all the time too right? Anyways have you been out shopping for little things yet?"

Jane: "Not yet, I'm so lost I don't know what I need to get, I heard I should be reading like pregnancy books to I don't know where to start really."

Astrid: "How about at lunch me and you take an extended lunch and do a little shopping!"

Jane: "Sounds like a plan, we better get to work if were going to do that there's a lot to be done." She smiles at her long time friend.

At John place of business.

John: "Emily I need those reports on my desk ASAP please." He sees his long time pal chatting up one of the new interns and walks towards him.

John: "I need to talk to you man, meet me in my office."

Eddie: "Hey buddy this is Jasmine." Turns to Jasmine "I'll be right back sweetheart my man John seems to have a crisis on his hands."

While John is staring out the window, not noticing at all Eddie has walked in and is now sitting in the chair opposite of his desk.

Eddie: "John, what's with you lately man you seem to always be in another world."

John: "My wife is expecting."

Eddie: "Is expecting what, for you to divorce her?"

John: "No Eddie we just like solved all our problems that we had with each other why would she be waiting for that? No she is expecting our first child, my wife is pregnant."

Eddie: "Oh John what did you do, there goes all your freedom man, she really has you by the balls now."

John: "Eddie would you please stop talking about my wife like she's some animal waiting to make her final move and kill me. You have to put these differences you have with my wife aside, because like it or not your "nephew or niece" is going to be her child."

Eddie: "I'll try for your sake man, but I'm not promising anything."

John: "That's all I wanted to hear, now go back to your flirting with the new intern."

Eddie: "Her name is Jasmine, and good luck man god knows you're gonna need it."

John: "Give me like 20 minutes and then we'll go out to lunch."

Jane: "Astrid, I don't know is this thing stable enough for the baby I mean it moves."

Astrid: "Honey have you never been near a rocking cradle before it vibrates so that it sooths the baby while putting it to bed. Trust me when Nathan was a baby this thing saved my life."

Jane: "Well ok if you promise that it's safe and it works that well I'll order one."

Jane: "Excuse me could I pick up two of these?"

Sales person: "sure, that's an excellent choice by the way."

Astrid: "Two?" she says with a confused look on her face.

Jane: "One for our bedroom upstairs one for the downstairs."

Astrid: "Now all we need are strollers, highchairs, swings, crib, change table, bouncy chairs, and bottles, and cloths."

Jane: "Babies sure need a lot of stuff."

Astrid: "honey you haven't seen not even a fraction of what they need." She smiled sheepishly, they both laugh.


End file.
